Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
by platinum17
Summary: My first FF. On a dark and stormy night the destiny of a hero begins.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first FF. It is a novelization of link to the past with my own twist. So slightly AU

Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past

The rain fell from the sky to the old roof of a house. This house has sat in this very spot for many years. Away from the castle the lone inhabitant, until recently, lived by himself. This man was Gerald Vernn an ex-guard from hyrule castle. He quit after becoming jealous of his brother who was a top ranking hylian knight. One day his brother visited after 20 years of silence. Pleading that Gerald take his newborn son and keep him from hyrule castle. Reluctantly Gerald accepted to care for the young boy. The boy, named Link, lived there for 16 years. His uncle trained him in the ways of honor and the sword. Then, on this rainy night, it all changed.

Link woke with a jump. He had heard something drop. He looked around the small house to see his uncle had dropped his sword. 'Uncle what are you doing up so late, its hours before dawn, planning on training early?'' His uncle laughed quietly. ''Go back to sleep Link I should only be gone a few hours.'' Link nodded and fell back to the pillow, quickly falling asleep. His uncle watched his sleeping form. ''You have to face your destiny someday. But I'll prolong that days as much as I can.'' With that Gerald Vernn left his house for the final time in his life.

Link turned fitfully in his sleep. Nightmares plagued his dreams. Then a soothing voice seemed to scare all the darkness from his head. ''_Link? Can you hear me? This is the princess Zelda. I've been locked in the dungeons by the guards. There were some other girls here but they all were taken upstairs and I'm afraid something terrible is happening. There is a secret entrance in the back of the castle if you find it you can get here easily. Please help me.'' _

Link jumped up. He could've sworn he heard something. It was then he remembered his dream. He quickly got his green tunic on and some pants. He shoved his hat on his unruly blonde hair then grabbed his lantern and headed out the door. The path to the castle was treacherous in the nighttime but he made it. He walked to the castle entrance only to be stopped by a guard. ''No ones aloud in the castle by orders of the king. Leave or ill be forced to remove you.'' The guard's voice was booming and sounded unnatural. Link thought about arguing but the mace the guard was holding made him think otherwise. He thought to himself, ''Guess ill just climb the wall.'' He walked till he was just out of sight then quickly scrambled over the low portion of the wall into a courtyard. He snuck along the wall to avoid being seen by guards patrolling the wall. Finally he made it to the back of the castle. 'Now if I were a secret entrance where would I be?' He wondered around till he found a grate that lead to the sewer below the castle. ''this is gonna get worse before it gets better.''

Link had wondered the sewer for what felt like hours. Finally he noticed a faint light ahead. He smiled and began heading towards it when he tripped over something. He heard a groan and turned to find his uncle lying heavily wounded in a pool of his own blood. ''UNCLE!'' Link shouted but his uncle didn't move. He shook is uncle's body and finally the old man seemed to regain consciousness. He looked up at link and smiled. ''I guess your destiny will find you sooner rather than later. '' Link tried to pick him up but his uncle pushed him away. '' Link I'm dying. Nothing will stop that now. But you have to live Link. You have to be the hero hyrule needs. Take my sword and shield and be quick link. You have precious little time.'' The older man then closed his eyes. His breathing stopped and he lay still. Link shook his uncle. ''Uncle please wake up. Please. I'm not a hero. I can't possibly save anybody. I'm just a kid in over his head. ''_Then avenge him Link._'' He heard a deep voice in his head._ Avenge his murder by destroying the one who murdered him. Destroy agahinihm.'' _

Link picked up his uncles sword and shield. ''I will avenge you.'' Link resumed his path down the tunnel set on finding this treacherous murderer. He finally found a small staircase leading to a door. Link hurried up to it and opened it quietly, looking to make sure there were no guards, he hurried through it. He found he was in a small hallway with one direction to a steel door marked dungeon and the other marked barracks. Link smiled at how easy his choice was and hurried to the door. He opened it to find a room with 12 cells lining the wall, also a guard swinging a ball and chain over his head. Link yelled and dived back through the door and slammed it shut. There was a huge CRASH and link found he couldn't open the door. ''Well there goes the easy way.'' he grumbled.

Link went the only way he could, into the barracks, to find it surprisingly empty. Link smiled at his luck just as 2 guards opened the door and stepped in. Link cursed and stepped back drew his sword and shield. The guards chuckled at the boy and pulled there own weapons. Link darted forward and slammed his shield into one of the guards then brought his sword around to decapitate the other. The guard blocked then swiped at links exposed abdomen. Link jumped back then stabbed the soldier in the chest. The guard he had dazed earlier finally got to his feet and charged link who easily batted the guard's sword away then smashed his head into the floor knocking the guard out. Link looked at the bodies of the guards and whistled. ''No wonder this castle has been taken. With these kind of guards were lucky we haven't been taken over earlier.''

There was a door on the other side of the barracks and as it was the only way out he took it. It led to a hallway with 2 doors on each side and one on the far end. He ran to the farthest door and went through it. It led to a set of spiraling stairs that led up. He ran up them hoping it lead somewhere useful. He got to the doorway at the top and found it lead to the armory. Weapons lined the walls and he whistled in awe. Including the way he came there were four ways out of the armory. A door marked magic room seemed the most interesting so he went through it. There wasn't much in it but the thing he found the most interesting was the box marked ''For Zelda'' Link opened it to find four things first, was a note second, a map third, a boomerang and fourth, a bag. Link opened the note and it read,

To the Princess Zelda, First I leave this magic map that fills itself as you explore somewhere. Second I leave this magic boomerang that is magically programmed to always return to its user. Fourth I leave a magic bag that will hold just about anything. I hope this finds you in good health.

Your friend,

Prince Algove of Mystara

Link smiled putting the boomerang in his bag and looked at the map to find the parts he had explored conveniently filled out. He then noticed that this room also happened to be right above the dungeons. ''Hmm maybe if I could find a large hammer I could break through this floor.'' He then heard a large THUMP from below him. ''Well that can't be good.'' A second THUMP and link yelped as the floor fell out beneath him. He hit the floor and found himself staring up at the guard with the ball and chain. ''Aw crap.''

Link leaped to the side as the guard brought the ball and chain to smash into his head. The guard then flung the ball and chain forward but link jumped out of the way just in time. The guard ripped the ball and chain from the wall and began swinging it low around himself preventing Link from getting close. The guard laughed in a booming unnatural way and spoke in a deep voice. ''Surrender now and I might give you a painless death.'' He threw the ball and chain at link again who dived out of the way. He was desperately thinking of a way to defeat this seemingly undefeatable foe. A plan suddenly popped into his head and he smiled. As the guard sent the ball and chain at him link threw himself out of the way and threw his boomerang. It smashed into the guards head. The guard stumbled then righted himself and brought the ball and chain back to shield himself. The guard angrily threw the ball and chain at link again who threw his boomerang. But this time the guard jumped out of the way and brought the ball and chain to the side and tripped link with the chain. Link managed to catch the boomerang as he fell and threw it at the guard who ducked and chuckled as he heard it hit the wall. The magical boomerang then smashed into the back of the guards head causing him to face plant. Link sprang up and stabbed the guard through an unarmored portion of his neck guard. Link looked around the destroyed room then to the frightened blonde headed teen in one of the cells. He smiled, ''I hope you realize I'm not paying for this.''

He let the girl out of her cell who, obviously, was Zelda. She smiled, ''Your Link I presume? We should hurry and get out of here before agahinm figures out were here. There is a secret exit in the throne room behind the kings throne. Lets hurry.'' Link nodded and then stopped. ''Wait, how do we get out of this room?'' Zelda smiled then closed her eyes in obvious concentration. She glowed a dim gold and began t float up in the air. Link gasped as he began to float as well. They floated to the edge of the hole Link fell through where Zelda fell over gasping. Link ran over To her, ''Are you all right?'' She nodded and said, ''Ill be fine. I've never levitated two people before. It takes a lot out of me.'' Link nodded and gave her a minute to catch her breath before the blonde headed teens exited the room back into the armory. Link saw one of the other doors was marked throne so Zelda and link headed towards it. He opened it to find there were two guards guarding the room. Link stepped out drawing his weapons but never got the chance as Zelda blasted them with a burst of magic. ''These men were loyal once. Before that damn wizard twisted their souls.'' They headed up to two gold thrones. Zelda looked at them and spoke, ''I fear my parents may be dead. I guess that means I would be the youngest queen in history.'' Link noticed the tears running down the young girls face. ''Hey, I'll stop him you just watch. I'll do it for all those who have been slain by this bastard's hand.'' Zelda looked at him and smiled then asked, ''you came in through the courtyard entrance right?'' Link nodded. ''You didn't happen to see a redheaded boy there did you?'' Link shook his head. ''Why?'' he asked. Zelda looked up to the ceiling. ''Because, you and him are the last hope to save this country. Come on let's move this throne and get out of here.

It took a couple minutes but they finally moved it to reveal a tunnel. ''This leads to the temple of time. There is a man there who will help us.'' Link nodded and hurried into the tunnel. Link had his lantern lit as they headed threw the dark tunnel. It was cold and there seemed to be a lot of bats hanging around. ''At least there are no guards.'' Link said to himself. After what seemed like hours they finally reached the end of the pitch black tunnel. There were two levers link could make out. Zelda whispered in his ear. ''The left one.'' Link nodded and pulled the lever which caused a chunk of the wall to open up to reveal a brightly lit temple and a frightened old man. Zelda smiled and walked into the light and turned to face him. ''Welcome Link, Welcome to the temple of time and the beginning of your destiny.

(A/N) My first authors note WOOOO. Ok first of this story will have a lot of OC's. I also create my own bosses and dungeons because i'm that creative. So Fave review comment about things I need to change it all helps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Second Hero

Ok. this deserves explanation. I got terribly mad at this story and just writing in general. But im back. and the rest of the story is in first person. Ill redo the first chapter eventually. Im very lazy. Btw. whoever can guess a pairing in this story ( basically the couples for all you newbs) will get their name in the final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Second Hero

Run! The blonde headed girl jumped through the door and continued down the corridor. She looked up at me and asked, ''where are we going to go? Agahinm has taken over the soldiers! You can't defeat all of them!''  
I sighed. She was right, the situation was pretty hopeless, but I couldn't give up. I made an oath to protect the princess and I was going to keep it! We ran through the seemingly endless corridors until we reached what I had been looking for, the balcony. We walked to the edge and peered down. I could survive this fall but, I looked at the pale, scared princess, she couldn't. There had to be another way….Then I heard the doors behind us slam shut. I spun around and came face to face with the dark wizard himself. He smiled at us, His two pointed teeth looking sharper by the moment. ''So'', He said, his deep voice booming in the open air, ''you thought you could escape with your puny bodyguard princess? I'm afraid no one escapes tonight.'' I leapt forward; my knives out at an instant, and slashed at his head. To my horror the blades harmlessly bounced off. His hand hit my chest before I could move and I felt electricity go through my body. I heard Zelda scream as Agahinm through me off the balcony. Then it all went dark.

I jolted awake my hand flying to my side where my knives were, only to find them missing. I looked around. I was in a dimly lit room; a single candle on a table was all the light there was. I could tell this wasn't a prison, so where was I? I saw the handle of the door moving, I tensed. Ready to strike, it opened to reveal an old man, probably in his nineties, shuffle into the room. He looked at me and gasped, ''you can sit up! With the wounds you sustained you should have been stuck in bed for weeks!''  
I grunted as I stood up, ''I'm a fast healer. Now if you would kindly give me my knives and point me in the direction of the mountains I'll be on my way.''  
He chuckled, ''Boy, those knives are little more than scrap right now. Hey, I just happen to heading to the mountains myself. If you agree to help me I'll get you a sword. My name is Sahasrahla what's yours?''  
I sighed; my options were pretty limited right now. ''Fine, I'll go with you, the names Zach by the way.''

We traveled along the dusty road. Not much grew in the mountains to the west. I looked up at the cloudless sky and sighed. No chance for rain. I looked at my traveling companion and wondered how an old man could keep going for so long. ''Want to take a break? I'm sure we could find a place to rest for a while.'' He looked at me and sighed,  
"Stop your whining kid, were almost there.''  
I grumbled to myself as we continued our trek along the dusty road. I was about to ask again when a high pitched whistle pierced the air. Twelve soldiers jumped straight from what looked like hatches in the ground. One pointed at Sahasrahla and spoke in a low gravelly voice, ''Your under arrest for crimes against the crown.''

I jumped forward pulling my new sword from its sheath and beheaded the first knight. I spat on the bleeding corpse then looked at the rest, ''Now, who wanted to arrest him?'' The soldiers rushed at us and I grinned. I flipped through the air and stabbed my sword threw one soldier then spun around and decapitated another. I jumped over another soldier who attempted to stab me and thrust my sword through his spine. Another soldier stabbed at my head and I flipped backwards then lunged forward with my sword putting him out of the fight. The last seven looked nervously at the five bodies I had created in seconds. I grinned, "Anyone else?'' The soldiers had been brainwashed for killing not smarts. Three of them rushed me. I stabbed the first, took of the seconds head, and broke the thirds neck in one swift motion. Not letting the last four prepare themselves I rushed forward and killed them in four swift strikes. I looked back at the gaping Sahasrahla ''are you alright?''  
He nodded. "How did you do that? I've never seen someone move so fast!''  
I chuckled, "I wouldn't be much of an elite guard of the princess if a dozen crazed soldiers could kill me would I?'' I continued walking down the road as the gaping old man followed.  
We stood in front of a rickety house. The roof had several holes in it, one of its walls was collapsing, and it was an ugly shade of yellow. I looked at Sahasrahla and asked, "This? This is your safe house? I think you were safer with the soldiers than you are in this place!''  
Sahasrahla smiled, "Zach, it may not look it but its safe here. But if you want to save the princess you are going to need to head there.'' He was pointing at a temple on the cliffs.  
I sighed, "What will I find there?'' Sahasrahla pulled a book from his cloak and, after studying it, said, "You will find an amulet there. There are two more like it hidden around Hyrule. If you collect all three you can wield the Master sword and stop Agahinm once and for all.  
I nodded. "Just dont go dying tragically while im away."  
He smiled and nodded as I began heading up the path to the temple.

It was dark and dusty in the temple. I looked around and saw a door. Something shiny caught my eye. I looked down to see what it was and noticed that one panel of the floor was colored differently than the rest. I smiled and easily stepped over it. Suddenly a voice in my head caused me to jump, right on the panel, causing spikes to jut up in a square ceiling high around me. "Zach? Are you alright? Where are you?"  
I sighed and looked at the trap around me. "I'm just peachy."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I would appreciate someone to yell at me for how late this is.


End file.
